swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Imperialne historie
Imperialne historie to zbiór scen opowiadający o przebiegu czwartej wojny galaktycznej. Początek 1. 16:4:105 ABY, Pałac Imperialny na Splum Imperator Del Tarkin usiadł na fotelu w sali komunikacyjnej Pałacu Imperialnego. Właśnie czekał na transmisję z układu Sullust, na którym powstawał pierwszy gwiezdny niszczyciel klasy Victory-IV. Miał on mieć opcję lądowania na powierzchni planety. I nagle... - Mój Imperatorze, tu młodszy komandor Brixey. Jesteśmy pod ostrzałem sił Trzeciej Republiki! - Zdrajcy! Oszukali nas! Komandorze, zaraz wyślemy pomoc. Imperator połączył się z moffem sektora Tarabba - inkwizytorem Revilianem. - Moffie Revilian, wyślij na Sullust gwiezdny niszczyciel. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Republikę! - Republikę? Niemożliwe! Właśnie jest u mnie wysłannik Republiki w sprawie handlu z Naboo. Co z nim zrobić? - Aresztuj go, Revilian. Jest wojna. Tarkin wysłał jeszcze wiadomość do Brixeya o przybywających posiłkach i zawołał porucznika Minnara - szefa swojej ochrony. - Minnar! Przygotuj mi prom. Lecę na Sullust wraz z Pierwszą Flotą! - Tak, mój Imperatorze. 2. 17:4:105 ABY, orbita Sullust Imperator po dniu podróży przybył na Sullust. Na orbicie nie widać żadnych statków. Najwyraźniej ten komandor go oszukał! - Brixey! Nikogo tu nie ma! - Mój Imperatorze, kiedy napastnicy zobaczyli gwiezdny niszczyciel, uciekli. - Rozpocząć przeszukiwanie terenu! Wykonać! - Tak, wasza wysokość! Po chwili komunikator Tarkina włączył się. - Tu młodszy komandor Brixey z 105 Armii Sektorowej. Nie znaleziono żadnych oznak życia. - Dobrze, komandorze Brixey. Wracajcie do ochrony stoczni. "Muszę wydać rozkaz 10-12 i ogłosić wojnę" - pomyślał. 3. 20:4:105 ABY, Splum Imperator przemawiał do zgromadzonych setek tysięcy żołnierzy na Splum i do kolejnych miliardów w całej galaktyce. - Armio Imperialna, szturmowcy i oficerowie! Cztery dni temu zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez niedawnych sojuszników, Trzecią Republikę! Musimy podjąć natychmiastowe działania! Wykonać rozkaz 10-12! Republika poniesie karę za swoją zdradę! Po przemowie Imperator udał się do swojego pałacu. Powitał go tam dźwięk holokomunikatora. Imperator odebrał. - Tu Najwyższy Kanclerz Conx Valorum, chciałbym dowiedzieć się, czemu wypow... W tym momencie Tarkin się rozłączył. 4. 26:4:105 ABY, Aargau Od dwóch dni siły Republiki atakowały planetę banków - Aargau. Na całej planecie szturmowcy walczyli z republikańską piechotą, a w kosmosie czternaście gwiezdnych niszczycieli Republiki próbowało przebić się przez imperialną blokadę. Nagle flota republikańska została zaatakowana przez 30 Flotę Imperialną i przegrała. Wraz z flotą na planetę przybył nadwielki moff Christian Advare w celu zawarcia kontraktu handlowego Aargau - Nowe Coruscant, nie wiedząc o wojnie. - Wiceadmirale Veilar, co to ma być? Jesteśmy w samym środku bitwy między Republiką a Imperium! - Moffie, Imperator wypowiedział Republice wojnę. - Wojnę? Czemu nikt mnie nie powiadomił? Czemu zostaliśmy ściągnięci w sam środek bitwy? Poruczniku ZA-1099-20! Przygotuj mi prom. Udam się na Splum, aby dowiedzieć się, co to ma być. 5. 27:4:105 ABY, układ Nowy Plympton Podczas podróży moffa Advare na Splum jego prom został wyciągnięty z nadprzestrzeni przez republikański niszczyciel. - Zostaliśmy porwani! Tyle szczęścia, że to okręt zakupiony od Imperium. Na pewno jest tu jakiś agent IBB. Nagle do jego promu wchodzi jakiś oficer w mundurze Republiki. - Macie zezwolenie na podróż? Wkroczyliście na tereny Republiki! - Tak, mamy. Advare włożył rękę do kieszeni... i wyjął miecz świetlny. Zaatakował żołnierza i uciekł ze swojego promu. Po kilku minutach i kilku mindtrickach Christian dotarł na mostek gwiezdnego niszczyciela Hypermatter. - Kapitanie, rozkazuję ci mnie uwolnić. - Bo co? Mroczny Lord wysunął rękę i użył błyskawic Mocy na kapitanie. - Uwolnij mnie stąd. Rozkazuję ci. - Nic mi nie zrobisz. Mroczny Lord powtórnie użył błyskawic. - Jest nieprzytomny. Poruczniku, przejmujemy kontrolę nad statkiem. 6. 30:4:105 ABY, Splum Christian Advare wszedł do sali tronowej Imperatora. - Nadwielki moffie Advare, w czym problem? - Twoje rozkazy udania się na Aargau spowodowały, że trafiłem w środek bitwy! - Nie wiedziałem o walkach na Aargau. Pomimo tego dzięki waszej pomocy, moffie, wygraliśmy bitwę. - Wygraliśmy? Moi ludzie nie byli przygotowani do walki i straciłem osiem gwiezdnych niszczycieli! - Moffie, jesteś najwyższym oficerem w Imperium, powinieneś wiedzieć, że podczas bitwy mogą pojawić się straty. 7. 1:5:105 ABY, Splum Imperator przemawiał przed Radą Moffów. Potrzebował ich zezwolenia na użycie superlasera na planecie Mellir, która zdradziła Imperium i była bazą dla Republiki do ataków na nie. Rozpoczęło się głosowanie. Sali obrad pilnowała kompania klonów ARC, więc nic nie powinno się stać. Imperialni moffowie rozpoczęli głosowanie. - Teraz czas na ogłoszenie wyników. - 310066382 moffów... Co? Coś się zepsuło. Imperator wydał rozkaz komandorowi porucznikowi Nelderowi, osobie kontrolującej przebieg głosowania, aby sprawdził log serwera. - Ktoś wprowadził te dane, posługując się kodem byłego Imperatora Candusa Tarkina. - Da się zidentyfikować, kto to? -Nie. Mam tu informację, że wprowadził to Imperator Candus. - Ale on nie żyje od czterdziestu lat! - Mam tu takie dane i tylko je czytam. - Powtórzyć głosowanie. Tym razem wszystko przebiegło bez zarzutu. 317 moffów było za, a 293 przeciw. Zgodnie z wynikiem Mellir miało zostać zaatakowane i zniszczone jak najszybciej. 8. 4:5:105 ABY, układ Mellir thumb|219px|right|Zniszczenie Mellira Flota Imperatora przebywała nad Mellirem. Planety broniła republikańska flota stu niszczycieli, które jednak niszczono jeden za drugim jednoreaktorowymi wystrzałami z superlasera. - Admirale Nimerla, musimy rozpocząć ładowanie superlasera. Proszę chronić mój meganiszczyciel za wszelką cenę! - Tak, mój Imperatorze! Nagle z działa meganiszczyciela wyzwoliła się zielona wiązka. Zaczęła się ładować. Na pokładzie okrętu wszyscy żołnierze i oficerowie patrzeli na zniszczenie Mellira. - Niech żyje Imperator! - wykrzyknął admirał Nimerla przez interkom. - Niech żyje Imperator! - odkrzyknęli żołnierze. W tym momencie wiązka laserowa uderzyła w powierzchnię planety. Nastąpiła eksplozja. - Niech żyje Imperator! - jeszcze raz wykrzyknęli żołnierze. Kilka sekund po tym superlaser eksplodował. Meganiszczyciel zaczął się niszczyć. - Ogłaszam stan alarmowy dziewiąte go stopnia! Wykonać rozkaz 23-77! Imperator Del Tarkin zjeżdżał turbowindą dowódcy. Wiedział, że jeśli nie uda mu się przebić, skończy jak Calixa Marna dwadzieścia sześć lat temu. Wsiadł do zdezelowanego X-Winga, który miał służyć do jego ucieczki. Nikt przecież nie zwróci uwagi na jakiegoś odrapanego T-65 sprzed stu lat. Po wydostaniu się z zawalającego się hangaru Del wskoczył w nadprzestrzeń, udając się na Splum. 9. 28:5:105 ABY, Splum Imperator oczekiwał wiadomości z Bestine. Toczyła się tam bitwa, w której jednym z dowódców był osobiście wysłany tam przez Tarkina młodszy komandor Brixey. Kiedy usłyszał dźwięk, myślał że to właśnie Brixey przekazuje mu wiadomości o bitwie. Mylił się. - Mój Imperatorze, tu agent AV-901, mamy bardzo niepokojące informacje o wojnie. - Jakie to informacje? Przegrywamy na Bestine? - Znacznie dziwniejsze i bardziej niepokojące. To Porządek jest odpowiedzialny za Sullust. - Co? Zostaliśmy oszukani? I to przez NAJWYŻSZY PORZĄDEK? - Niestety tak. "Teraz nic nie poradzimy. Musimy kontynuować wojnę" - pomyślał Imperator. Nie wiedział, co ma w tej sytuacji zrobić. 10. 19:8:105 ABY, Splum Pułkownik Jervan Trinlar, kierownik Sektora Ciężkiej Broni Energetycznej w Wydziale Projektów Marynarki Imperialnej zaczął pracę. Dziś miał odbyć się test zaprojektowanego przez jego ludzi działa graserowego, będącego ulepszoną wersją turbolasera strzelającą mocniejszą wiązką przy nieco mniejszym zużyciu energii. Udał się do swojego promu, aby obejrzeć pokaz, na który został zaproszony przez samego Imperatora. Po kilku minutach lotu dotarł na miejsce: niszczyciel Imperial IV Imperatora wyposażony w takie działo zamiast turbolasera. Rozpoczął się pokaz. Działo miało ostrzelać przestarzałą korwetę, z której ewakuowano całą załogę. Działo w 100 procentach działało. Kiedy korweta wybuchła, wszyscy zgromadzeni imperialni krzyknęli: "Niech żyje Imperator!". Nagle z nadprzestrzeni wyszły dwa gwiezdne niszczyciele klasy Venator II należące do floty Trzeciej Republiki. Imperator rozkazał zaatakować niszczyciele. Prototypowe grasery z łatwością niszczyły republikańskie Venatory. 11. 10:2:106 ABY, układ Vailir Imperator wizytował księżyc Vailiru - Lvonro. To na nim produkowano stop Quadanium-Beskar-Valdion (QBV), który miał zostać użyty do konstrukcji nowej imperialnej superbroni. Tarkin udał się do gabinetu dyrektora Systemu Hutniczego Lvonro - gubernatora Reidina, aby wydać mu nowe rozkazy. - Gubernatorze Reidin, ma pan gościa. - Witam, gubernatorze. Wytłumacz mi, czemu produkujesz tak mało QBV? - Małe dostawy bes... - Gwardziści, zabrać go. Nie obchodzą mnie dostawy beskaru. - Imperatorze! Dostarczę sześć razy tyle! - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Gwardziści, wyślijcie go na Unx-Thar. Dyrektor Nivail się nim zajmie. - Unx-Thar? Dostarczę dwanaście razy tyle. Tylko mnie wypuść! - Nie dam się, Reidin. Pewnie nadwyżkę wysyłałeś Republice, jeśli jesteś w stanie wyprodukować 12 razy tyle? - Republice? Nigdy! - Gwardziści, weźcie pierwszy lepszy transportowiec i wyślijcie go na Unx-Thar z poleceniem od Imperatora. Powiadomię porucznika RZ-1038bc. A wy polećcie do hangaru 39-19. Tam go zastaniecie. - Imperatorze! Nie! - Nie dam się, Reidin. Zabrać go! Natychmiast po tym skontaktował się z RZ-1038bc. - Tutaj Imperator Del Tarkin. RZ-1038bc, masz misję. Udaj się do hangaru 39-19. Moi Gwardziści wszystko ci powiedzą. 12. 11:2:106 ABY, układ Vailir Tuż po pozbyciu się byłego dyrektora Reidina Imperatora zaskoczył młodszy komandor Brixey. - Komandorze Brixey, co się stało? - Mój Imperatorze, zostaliśmy zaatakowani. - Gdzie się znajdujesz? - Na orbicie planety Vailir w Środ... - Jestem na jej księżycu. Polecę przygotować mi prom. Bez odbioru. Tarkin natychmiast udał się do promu, a promem poleciał na swój stary statek dowodzący - niszczyciel ISD-V Empirical. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce zobaczył dwa gwiezdne niszczyciele ISD-III niszczone przez flotę Republiki. Rozkazał Brixeyowi uciec kapsułą ratunkową ze statku, a dowódcom niszczycieli rozkazał atakować republikańskie pozycje. Dzięki sześciu niszczycielom z działami graserowymi udało się wygrać bitwę. Po bitwie Brixey otrzymał odznaczenie - Drugi Medal Wojskowy. 13. 3:3:106 ABY, Clak'dor VII Moff Drivon Narsthen wstał. Czekał na wieści od bezpośredniego gubernatora Clak'dora VII - Rodianina Greelina. Komunikator zabrzęczał. Narsthen odebrał. - Tutaj Generał Mil'trai Ganiin z rasy Bith. Obniż podatki albo przejmiemy nasz dom! - Zdrajca! Nie dam się! Po tym komunikacie natychmiast powiadomił swojego zwierzchnika - wielkiego moffa Eriadu Leigarna. - Wielki moffie, na mojej planecie wybuchł bunt. Proszę o wsparcie. - Wyślemy ci dwa niszczyciele typu Victory IV. Wyrusz swoją flotą nad Clak'dora. - Dwa? Oni przejęli fabrykę i hangary TIE! Mają ich z 3 tysiące! - Te niszczyciele mają specyficzną broń. Poradzą sobie. Bez odbioru. Leigarn miał rację. Dwa niszczyciele (ze wsparciem ISD-III Narsthena) zniszczyły TIE oraz republikańskie krążowniki Hoth, które przybyły na pomoc buntownikom. Po bitwie Clak'dor VII został oddany w zarząd Marynarce Imperialnej, która rozpoczęła tam jeszcze większą produkcję TIE. 14. 25:4:106 ABY, Komandor Callim Brixey siedział na swoim krześle dowódcy na niszczycielu ISD-III Fondorian Fighter. Nagle dobiegł go głos z korytarza. Wyszedł z kajuty. Zobaczył dwóch republikańskich żołnierzy próbujących dostać się do pokoju Brixeya. Komandor zastrzelił ich i powiadomił dowódcę - kontradmirała Niblina. - Admirale Niblin, doszło do ataku. - Wiemy o tym. Już walczymy z siłami Republiki, które dokonały abordażu. - Abordażu? Admirale Niblin, jak to się stało? - Na razie nie wiemy. Musimy zdobyć wię... Brixey zobaczył admirała strzelającego do republikańskiego ciężkiego strzelca. Powiadomił o sytuacji najbliższą flotę: 391 Flotę Planetarną stacjonującą nad Abregado-rae. Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Cztery krążowniki Hoth broniły się rozpaczliwie przed dwoma niszczycielami ISD-III oraz trzema VSD-III przybyłymi z Abregado-rae, a dowództwo Fondorian Fightera walczyło z republikańską piechotą na okręcie. Bitwa zakończyła się zwycięstwem sił imperialnych. Władze podsektora Fondor po bitwie przyznały dowódcom niszczycieli oraz Brixeyowi Złote Gwiazdy Podsektoralnej Zasługi. Po bitwie oddział Brixeya został wysłany na Brentaal IV. 15. 5:5:106 ABY, nieznana planeta w Dzikiej Przestrzeni Limbir Trevi wszedł do sali, gdzie wezwał go jego władca. Nie wiedział on, kim ten władca jest, ale kiedy był mały jego rodzice mówili mu, że rządzi już trzy tysiące lat. Teraz Trevi miał otrzymać misję. Nagle odezwał się do niego Władca. - Teraz otrzymasz pierwsze zadanie, Limbirze Trevi. Musisz je wykonać, jeśli chcesz zostać jednym z nich. - Tak! Wykonam je! - Twoim zadaniem jest udać się do systemu Nigrum i rozpocząć tam bunt. To jest niezbędne, jeśli chcemy zostać ważnym graczem w polityce galaktycznej. - Udam się tam. Dziewiętnaście dni później Trevi wraca do Władcy. Ten wysłuchuje jego relacji. - Widzę, że zakończyłeś swą pierwszą misję pomyślnie, Trevi. Otrzymasz swoją nagrodę. - Dziękuję, panie. - Teraz mianuję cię Rycerzem Wiecznego Zakonu. Przysięgnij mi wierność. - Przysięgam wierność Tobie i Twoim naukom. - Od teraz jesteś jednym z nich. Rycerzem Wiecznych. 16. 21:5:106 ABY, układ Nowe Coruscant Nadwielki moff Christian Advare czekał na informację od dowódcy jego superniszczyciela Beskar'gam - admirała Lendina o przygotowaniu nowego statku, który moff ma obejrzeć. Nagle jego komunikator zabrzęczał. - Tu admirał Ithil Lendin z Pierwszej Floty Artecońskiej. Proszę przybyć na Beskar-gam. Statek jest gotowy. - Przybędę na niszczyciel, Lendin. Bez odbioru. Moff po zakończeniu rozmowy zjechał windą w dół i wsiadł do swojego przerobionego czarnego A-winga, po czym poleciał w stronę niszczyciela. Po przybyciu na pokład Beskar'gam nadwielki moff wysiadł ze swojego myśliwca. Od razu został powitany przez projektanta statku - komodora Vancara. Christian wraz z komodorem skierowali się w stronę nowego statku wyglądającego podobnie do Annihilatora. Kiedy Advare szedł między szeregami żołnierzy witających go, rozległ się śpiew. - Imperium, Imperium ponad wszystko, nad wszystkim w galaktyce! Wszystkie systemy imperialne trzymają się przeciw swym wrogom. Kiedy moff wszedł na statek, żołnierze przestali odśpiewywać hymn imperialny. Komodor Vancar rozpoczął prezentację. - Nadwielki moffie, oto najnowsza wersja kanonierki typu Annihilator. Jest wyposażona w najnowocześniejsze działa graserowe oraz posiada mocniejszy kadłub niż wersja pierwsza. Wyższe zużycie energii nie powoduje zwiększenia się wielkości silnika w nowym projekcie dzięki specjalnej technologii odzyskiwania mocy. Ten statek kosztuje tysiąc razy mniej od gwiezdnego niszczyciela, a może dać nam zwycięstwo w tej wojnie. - Co z wyrzutniami rakiet, komodorze? Także zostały ulepszone? - Nie, sir. Uznałem, że nie będzie potrzebne ulepszenie ich. - Dobra robota, komodorze. Wyślę prośbę do Imperatora o mianowanie pana wicedyrektorem Centralnego Wydziału Projektowego na Splum oraz rozkażę dyrektorom stoczni Arteconu, aby rozpoczęli produkcję tych oto statków. Jednak jest jedna ważna sprawa. Chciałbym dostać w ciągu dwóch standardowych dni pełne schematy tego statku. Inaczej nie wyślę prośby do Imperatora i zdegraduję pana do stopnia kapitana linii. Rozumie pan? - Tak, sir. Dwa dni później Nadwielki moff Advare czeka na plany od komodora Vancara. Nagle w ostatniej minucie czasu na przesłanie schematów Advare otrzymuje pliki. Sprawdza je i widzi potrzebne mu plany z zatwierdzeniem Vancara. Natychmiast przesyła je do trzech największych stoczni Arteconu i kontaktuje się z komodorem. - Komodorze Vancar, otrzymałem plany. Należy się panu nagroda. Jeszcze dziś wyślę odpowiednie prośby do Imperatora. Do tego otrzyma pan awans na wiceadmirała floty oraz dowództwo na nowym gwiezdnym pancerniku typu Tarkin. 17. 1:6:106 ABY, Brentaal IV Młodszy komandor Callim Brixey wraz ze swoim oddziałem toczyli bitwę na planecie Brentaal IV. Już od ośmiu dni jego batalion bronił się przed atakami Republiki. Nagle jeden z żołnierzy - kapral NVR-40619 zauważył na niebie gwiezdny niszczyciel. Podbiegł do Brixeya. - Czemu opuściliście swój oddział, 40619? - Zauważyłem na niebie gwiezdny niszczyciel, sir. Chyba przylatuje pomoc. - Jeśli to prawda, to dostaniecie awans, 40619. A teraz wracajcie na pozycję. Nagle komunikator Brixeya zabrzęczał. - Komandorze Brixey, tu komodor Nelba z eskadry niszczyciela typu Imperial IV Adamant II. Przybywamy na rozkaz Imperatora. Wysyłamy transportowce z wojskiem. Przybędą za kilka minut. Po kilku minutach na planecie wylądowały Lambdy i DCATy z wojskiem, a nad polem bitwy unosiły się dwa Retributory ostrzeliwujące republikańskie myśliwce i grupa Annihilatorów, które atakowały maszyny pancerne. Wraz z wojskiem przybył Inkwizytor - generał porucznik Cailbin dowodzący armią. Dzięki pomocy eskadry komodora Nelby batalionowi Brixeya udało się wygrać bitwę. Siedem standardowych godzin później Młodszy komandor Brixey będący w drodze na nową przydzieloną mu planetę spał w swojej kajucie na pokładzie Adamanta II. Nagle obudziło go dzwonienie komunikatora. Zaspany Brixey odebrał. - Komandorze Brixey, tu podporucznik NA-10929 ze sztabu Armii Imperialnej na Splum. Otrzymaliśmy rozkaz poinformowania pana, że zostaliście awansowani na stopień starszego komandora. 18. 22:6:106 ABY, Fondor Imperator galaktyczny Del II Tarkin przybył na planetę Fondor, aby odebrać swój nowy specjalnie zaprojektowany gwiezdny niszczyciel ''Emperor's Glory'' (Chwała Imperatora). Kiedy imperialny zarządca fabryki i procesu konstrukcji - kierownik oddziału Rins Air'vern pokazywał Tarkinowi jego statek, nadleciał TIE Interceptor, który zaczął ostrzeliwać Imperatora. Interceptor po chwili został zestrzelony przez przenośne działa przeciwlotnicze prowadzone przez ochronę, a cel zamachu został ciężko raniony i musiał natychmiast zostać przewieziony na Splum. W drodze eskortowały go dwa gwiezdne niszczyciele, z którymi przybył do układu. Wtedy to rozpoczęła się bitwa. Zastępca Imperatora nadwielki moff Christian Advare rozkazał Pierwszej Flocie Artecońskiej udać się nad Fondora i uratować gwiezdny niszczyciel oraz ważnych oficerów towarzyszących Imperatorowi. Flota składająca się z setek gwiezdnych niszczycieli z łatwością pokonała republikańskie jednostki, które przybyły tam po zamachu. 19. 1:8:106 ABY, Coruscant Właśnie zaczynała się sesja obrad Senatu Republiki. Od trzech lat w państwie rządzili centryści z dużą mniejszością nowej organizacji powstałej ledwie pięć lat temu - Republikańskiej Partii Narodowo-Radykalnej. Jeden z członków tej frakcji zabrał właśnie głos. - Senatorowie Republiki! Imperium niszczy nasz kraj, a rząd centrystów nic nie robi! Kanclerz Valorum przesiaduje w Pałacu Kanclerskim całymi dniami i nie interesuje się losem naszych ludzi pod rządami imperialnych zdrajców! Skończmy z tym, senatorowie! Odwołajmy kanclerza! Jeden z pomniejszych senatorów zabrał teraz głos. - Zgłaszam wniosek o wotum nieufności dla kanclerza Valoruma. - Niech zadecyduje głosowanie. Członkowie Senatu zaczęli głosować. Po kilku minutach wszyscy oddali swoje głosy i wyświetlił się hologram z liczbą głosów. 501 za odwołaniem i 498 przeciwko. Wicekanclerz Talbar ogłosił pozbawienie Conxa Valoruma stanowiska. W późniejszych głosowaniach rozwiązano Senat i zaplanowano wybory na 1:9:106 ABY. 20. 14:9:106 ABY, Kashyyyk Nowy rząd Republiki składający się całkowicie z członków RPNR potrzebował siły roboczej do budowy gwiezdnych niszczycieli. W tym celu przedstawiciel - pułkownik UBR (Urzędu Bezpieczeństwa Republiki) został wysłany na Kashyyyka, aby zwerbować tam do pracy Wookieech. Zgodnie z prawem republikańskim udał się najpierw do siedziby władcy planety z rasy Wookieech. - Witamy Rrrepublikę na Kashyyyku! - powitał pułkownika stary już Ralrra, który dzięki swojej wadzie wymowy był w stanie mówić w Basicu. - Nie mam czasu na powitania. Chcę widzieć waszego króla. - Już pułkownika zaprrrowadzam. Po spotkaniu i naradzie najważniejszych wodzów Wookieech Ralrra wyszedł, aby przedstawić pułkownikowi zdanie rady. - Sirrr, krrról i rrrada nie mogą wydać wam Wookieech. Boi się, że skończą jak za czasów pierrrwszego Imperrrium. - Zdrajcy! Republikanin włączył swój nadajnik i przekazał dowódcy kompanii wojskowej UBR - kapitanowi Nairolowi, aby przybył na miejsce wraz z kompanią. Żołnierze Republiki aresztowali radę i Ralrrę i zabrali 100 tysięcy Wookieech na swoje transportowce. Po tym wydarzeniu Wookiee poinformowali Imperium o wydarzeniu, które natychmiast udało się tam z Szóstą Flotą wielkiego moffa Wschodu. Rozpoczęła się bitwa między eskortującymi GR75 z Wookieemi republikańskimi niszczycielami a imperialną flotą. Po krótkiej walce Imperium wygrało i pozbyło się z Kashyyyka żołnierzy Trzeciej Republiki, a sam Kashyyyk pod przewodnictwem nowego króla Ralrry ogłosił neutralność. 21. 3:10:106 ABY, Ord Miran Trwa bitwa o Ord Miran. Jeden z gwiezdnych niszczycieli typu Venator II właśnie stracił możliwość manewrowania po ostrzale dwóch imperialnych VSD. Kapitan statku potrzebował rozkazów. Uruchomił więc swój komunikator i skontaktował się ze swoim dowódcą - admirałem Teralio. - Tutaj kapitan Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela Kolto. Potrzebuję rozkazów. Straciłem systemy manewrujące. - Kapitanie, wasz niszczyciel nie nadaje się do walki. Ucieknij kapsułą ratunkową. Jeśli macie możliwość, spowodujcie jak największe straty wśród cywilów imperialnych. - Tak jest, sir! Kapitan pobiegł do kapsuły ratunkowej zostawiając dowództwo zastępcy. Zdążył jeszcze rozkazać ostrzał miasta pod nimi z wszystkich dział i bombardowania. Jego kapsuła została szybko odnaleziona przez pluton szturmowców, którzy zabrali jeńca na transportowiec. Pomimo tego wszystkiego bitwa o Ord Miran skończyła się zwycięstwem Republiki. 22. 4:10:106 ABY, Humbarine Kapitan niszczyciela Kolto został podczas bitwy aresztowany przez Imperium. Teraz znajduje się na Judicatorze, który właśnie wylądował na planecie Humbarine, stolicy sektora Humbarine, gdzie zostanie osądzony przez sąd wojenny. Nagle pod korwetę przybył kapral ISB w towarzystwie czterech szturmowców, którzy zabrali kapitana i świadków jego zbrodni wojennych. Po przybyciu do odpowiedniego budynku rozpoczęła się rozprawa. - Obywatel Trzeciej Republiki Nimnal Terona zostaje oskarżony o zabicie kilku milionów imperialnych cywilów podczas ataku terrorystycznego na imperialną planetę Ord Miran w sektorze Humbarine, w nadsektorze Głównym. Świadkowie przedstawili mi swoją wersję zdarzeń. Teraz czekam na was. - Zostałem trafiony i nie miałem kontroli nad niszczycielem. Po bardzo krótkiej rozmowie sędzia - także agent ISB wydaje wyrok śmierci i wzywa zmodyfikowane droidy B2, aby wykonały wyrok. 23. 1:11:106 ABY (1 Ivr. 1403CE), Nowe Coruscant Agent ISB NA-B6561 podczas przeszukiwania archiwów wojskowych Senatu Separatystów w celu odnalezienia czegoś, co mogłoby zostać użyte przez Republikę przeciwko Imperium znajduje dość dziwne plany pancernika z nietypową bronią. Jako dość istotne zgłasza to swojemu przełożonemu - kapitanowi Helgondowi. - Sir, podczas przeszukiwania archiwów separatystycznych odnalazłem plany statku z dziwną bronią. - Pokażcie je, agencie. Kapitan Helgond po dłuższym zastanowieniu uznaje, że te plany mogą się przydać wysyła je zgodnie z poleceniem jego dowództwa do biura samego nadwielkiego moffa Christiana Advare. Tymczasem w biurze moffa Asystent Canbadh wszedł do biura Christiana. Przekazał mu kartę z planami statku i odszedł. Moff przejrzał plany i natychmiast skontaktował się z Imperatorem. - Mam ważne plany statku, które mogą się nam przydać, Tarkin. - Advare, mam w tej chwili ważniejsze sprawy od jakiegoś separatystycznego statku. Ale jeśli dobrze myślę, chodzi ci o zezwolenie na wprowadzenie tego czegoś do sił Marynarki. Rób z tym statkiem co chcesz, możesz skonstruować takich tysiąc w tym swoim Arteconie, o ile masz tyle pieniędzy, a żadnej dotacji na to nie dostaniesz. - Tak jest. Nadwielki moff natychmiast wysłał plany nietypowego działa statku do kierownictwa stoczni nad Vailirem z rozkazem zamontowania takowego uzbrojenia oraz dział graserowych na pancerniku klasy Tarkin i wysłaniu go do tajnych hangarów na Nowym Centaxie. 24. 11:11:106 ABY (11 Ivr. 1403CE), Nembair Na planecie Nembair w Środkowych Koloniach Arteconu właśnie rozpoczynała się narada wysoko postawionych Elan. Chcieli oni stworzyć organizację, która miałaby na celu pokonanie Imperium w Arteconie i przywrócenie Republiki Arteconu. Jeden z reprezentantów Naìd Věrbade odezwał się. - Zgłaszam propozycję nazwania organizacji "Elańska Federacja Wolności". - Poddamy to pod głosowanie. Po głosowaniu propozycja wygrała. Tak też nazwano federację, a Nembair zostało jej stolicą. 25. 25:11:106 ABY (35 Ivr. 1403CE), Nowe Coruscant Na Nowym Coruscant miała odbyć się uroczystość odsłonięcia posągu nadwielkiego moffa Candusa Kryze'a w jego dziesiątą rocznicę śmierci. Posąg ten był wykonany ze stopu bronzium z valdionem i był wysoki na dwieście metrów. Rozpoczęła się defilada. Na przedzie szła dwójka Strażników Imperialnych wraz z chronionym aktualnym nadwielkim moffem Christianem Advare. Za nimi szedł oddział szturmowców śmierci. Zaczynał się przemarsz szturmowców. W tym czasie dwaj agenci EFW obserwowali uważnie sytuację. - Wěnar ónfalien? (Kiedy atakować?) - Wěnar dem Sprëck startiŕ. (Kiedy zacznie się przemówienie.) Rozpoczynało się przemówienie moffa. - Oto dziś stoimy tu na Placu Arteconu i wyczekujemy odsłonięcia pomnika. Bez Candusa Kryze nie byłoby nas tu! Reprezentował tutaj Imperium i jako prawdziwy Mandalorianin bronił nas przed udającymi Mandalorian zdrajcami. Ale midszypmen Verth Tarkin - zdrajca Imperium wypowiedział posłuszeństwo Candusowi i go zabił. Teraz jesteśmy znów w wolnym Imperium dzięki naszemu obrońcy Jego Najwyższej Imperialnej Wysokości Delowi II Tarkinowi! - Nóin. (Teraz.) Jeden z agentów EFW rzucił w szturmowców odbezpieczoną bombą plazmową i pobiegł w stronę nadwielkiego moffa. Nagle na plac wbiegł pluton żołnierzy Trzeciej Republiki i otworzyli ogień do szturmowców. Christian Advare ruszył z mieczem świetlnym w stronę wrogów. Odezwał się za to jego adiutant, moff Calbid. - Teraz Trzecia Republika chce zniszczyć naszą wolność. Do walki! Elanin z EFW zaatakował moffa. Nie spodziewał się jednak tak szybkiej reakcji Strażnika Imperialnego, który od razu zabił go swoim mieczem świetlnym. W tym momencie ostatni żołnierz Trzeciej Republiki został zastrzelony. Drugi z agentów EFW został automatycznie aresztowany przez szturmowców. Dzień później Drugi z Elan, współpracownik tego, który zaatakował moffa został złapany przez szturmowców i przetransportowany do bazy ISB. Prowadzący przesłuchanie sierżant ISB Nemar Cendorai odezwał się. - Nazwisko. - Neimūn Tóìder. - Kto kazał ci zabić moffa Calbida? - Nic wam nie powiem! - Zabrać go na sesję RDNC. RDNC było imperialną maszyną przesłuchującą, której systemy oddziaływały na mózg ofiary, zmuszając ją do wyjawienia prawdy. - Powtarzam, kto kazał ci zabić moffa Calbida? - Rozkazano mi zabić moffa Advare, nie Calbida. - Kto ci to rozkazał? - Radny Sarsmin. - Kim on jest? - Radnym w Radzie Elan. - Czym jest Rada Elan? - Nie wiem. - Czym jest Rada Elan? - Mówię przecież, nie wiem! - Szturmowcy, zabrać go do celi! Do pokoju weszła czwórka szturmowców z logiem Imperialnego Biura Bezpieczeństwa. Zabrali oni do celi Neimūna. Sześć dni po przesłuchaniu (1:12:106 ABY, 42 Ivr. 1403CE) Rozpoczęło się posiedzenie sądu wojskowego na Nowym Coruscant. Przewodniczył mu sędzia - komandor podporucznik w zawieszeniu Cenmor Teraga. - Neimūn Tóìder, obywatel imperialny zostaje oskarżony o próbę morderstwa moffa Nimmera Calbida. Czy oskarżony ma coś na swoją obronę. Po kilku minutach milczenia sędzia ogłosił wyrok. - Jeśli oskarżony nie chce się bronić, skazuję obywatela Tóìdera na karę śmierci przez rozstrzelanie. 26. 14:12:106 ABY (6 Ill. 1403CE), Nowe Coruscant Moff Christian Advare czekał na informacje dotyczące poszukiwania jednego z kapitanów gwiezdnych niszczycieli, który z niewiadomego powodu uciekł z armii. Nagle słyszy dźwięk komunikatora. - Tutaj agent RGD-9901 z Imperialnego Biura Bezpieczeństwa, nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów po kapitanie Carandorze, sir. - To kiedy je znajdziecie, agencie? - Mamy za to inną informację, która według pułkownika Arcamina może się wam przydać, sir. - Jakie to informacje macie? - Podejrzewamy, że na planecie Arvalin w Sektorze Dziewiętnastym Tramaru znajduje się była mandaloriańska wielka generał, która uciekła sprzed sądu wojskowego Republiki dwadzieścia trzy lata temu. Koordynaty jej położenia: 1246-1061 5242-0099. - Znajdę ją, kapralu. - Ale jestem age... - Teraz już jesteście kapralem, 9901. 27. 15:12:106 ABY (7 Ill. 1403CE), Arvalin Wiceadmirał Trzeciej Republiki Nainder Colbad przybył do układu Arvalin w Tramarze. - Majorze, wyślijcie swój batalion na powierzchnię Arvalina. Znajduje się tam osoba potrzebna Imperium. Udajcie się na koordynaty 1426-1061 5242-0099. Po chwili major odnalazł szukaną osobę. - Admirale, odnaleźliśmy jakąś kobietę. Mówi, że nazywa się Ailina Travick. - Przyprowadźcie ją na mój statek. - Tak jest, sir! Kiedy prom z kobietą dociera na statek, do układu wkroczył gwiezdny superniszczyciel Beskar'gam w towarzystwie sześciu gwiezdnych niszczycieli Imperial IV, dwóch niszczycieli Victory III oraz dwunastu krążowników Versio, jak i wielu mniejszych statków. - Wiemy, kogo macie na pokładzie. Wydajcie ją nam. - To moff Christian Advare! Otworzyć ogień! Trzy gwiezdne niszczyciele Venator II nie były w stanie nic poradzić na rozrywający je ostrzał z dział Beskar'gam oraz dziesiątek innych okrętów imperialnych. Wreszcie został tylko nieco zniszczony Venator III Colbada. - Szturmowcy z niszczycieli Czwartego i Szóstego, przygotować się do abordażu na wrogi okręt! Więźniów i oficerów brać żywych! Po kilkudziesięciu minutach szturmowcy z małymi stratami wrócili na swoje gwiezdne niszczyciele. Osoba, której szukał Colbad została wydana nadwielkiemu moffowi Advare. 28. 32:12:106 ABY (23 Ill. 1403CE), gdzieś na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach Właśnie rozpoczynała się prezentacja nowego statku. Imperator Del II Tarkin znajdował się na pokładzie swojego gwiezdnego niszczyciela Emperor's Glory. Towarzyszył mu jego projektant - znany z prezentacji nowego typu Annihilatora wiceadmirał Vancar - wicedyrektor Wydziału Projektów Marynarki Imperialnej na Splum, jak i doradca Imperatora ds. projektów w Marynarce. - Sir, oto nowy projekt mojego autorstwa - gwiezdny niszczyciel klasy Courageous. Jest on długi na ponad cztery tysiące metrów i uzbrojony w najnowszego typu działa graserowe. Jest on także doskonałym lotniskowcem - zmieści dwadzieścia cztery eskadry myśliwców klas Twin Ion Engine lub Triple Ion Engine. - Proszę zaprezentować jego możliwości bojowe. Vancar włączył swój komunikator i połączył się z obecnym na Courageousie kapitanem linii Na'meirem. - Kapitanie, proszę uruchomić działa i zniszczyć tego Acclamatora. Nie ma na nim żadnych imperialnych, jedynie kilka droidów. - Tak jest, sir! Po chwili ostrzału Acclamator wybuchł. - Dobra robota, wiceadmirale Vancar. Po tych słowach wyjął z kieszeni Pierwszy Medal Wojskowy i odznaczył nim Vancara. - Jeszcze dzisiaj wpiszę to oznaczenie do waszych akt i prześlę dwadzieścia milionów premii. 29. 2:1:107 ABY (2 Cnt. 1404CE), Splum Imperator na pokładzie swojego ulepszonego gwiezdnego niszczyciela Emperor's Glory wyczekiwał na prezentację nowego typu statku, którego zaprojektowanie zlecił Wydziałowi Projektów w ramach programu odnowy Marynarki. Nagle jego holokomunikator zabrzęczał. - Mój Imperatorze, tutaj gubernator planety Ventrim w sektorze 92b Arteconu kontradmirał Nail Tervain. Prezentacja zleconego przez Waszą Imperialną Wysokość statku odbędzie się nad moją planetą. Przesyłam koordynaty. - Przybędę tam, gubernatorze. Po kilku godzinach podróży przez nadprzestrzeń niszczyciel Imperatora dociera nad Ventrim, a na sam niszczyciel przylatuje kanonierka Annihilator z kontradmirałem Tervainem, który udaje się na mostek. - Rozpocznijcie pokaz, admirale. Admirał na rozkaz połączył się ze swoim zastępcą - wysokim komandorem Edarinnem. - Edarinn, zniszczcie tą korwetę. Działa eksperymentalnego statku z łatwością zniszczyły przejętą piracką korwetę CR70, na której pokładzie znajdowało się jedynie kilka droidów. Widząc to, Imperator zwrócił się do Tervaina. - Gratuluję, admirale. Otrzymujecie Pierwszy Medal Wojskowy, awans na wiceadmirała oraz piętnaście milionów premii, jak i przydzie... Imperator nie zdążył dokończyć, bo nagle zobaczył przez iluminator dwa republikańskie niszczyciele Venator II. Rozkazał je natychmiastowo zniszczyć, co też zrobiono. Ulepszony niszczyciel Imperatora i nowy krążownik nie miały żadnych problemów z pokonaniem wroga. Po bitwie Imperator rozkazał rozpocząć masową produkcję nowych statków, które to zostały nazwane lekkimi krążownikami wsparcia klasy Harbinger. 30. 26:1:107 ABY (26 Cnt. 1404CE), Splum W bazie dowodzenia Republiki na Coruscant wielki admirał Tri'am rozkazał 500 niszczycielom Venator III oraz II stacjonujących nad Coruscant i Vandorem-3 atak na Splum. Godzinę pózniej olbrzymia flota była już w przestrzeni kosmicznej. - Wejść w nadprzestrzeń - rozkazał dowódca po czym 500 statków weszło w nadprzestrzeń. Tymczasem w bazie Drugiego Imperium Nadwielki moff Christian Advare wraz ze swoją flotą znajdował się tymczasowo na Splum - Moffie, ogromna flota zbliża się do nas! - Nie wzywałem żadnych posiłków... - Sir, to statki Trzeciej republiki! - Mów szybko ile ich jest! - Około pięciuset. - Atakują! Komandorze rozkaż swoim najepszym pilotom, udać się na pokłady niszczycieli i bronić naszej stolicy! - Tak jest! - odpowiada komandor. Z nadprzestrzeni wyłaniają się statki Republiki. - Sir, imperialnych niszczycieli jest więcej - To dużo, zakłóćcie im sygnał żeby nie mogli wezwać posiłków! - powiedział generał po czym pierwszy imperialny pocisk uderzył w jego statek. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, statki zaczęły do siebie strzelać, dzięki świetnym laserom (które jednak nie mogły równać się imperialnym graserom) statków Trzeciej Republiki pierwsze statki Imperium zaczęły spadać. - Ich lasery nas zniszczą! - krzyczy komandor do moffa Advare. - Dajmy im się nacieszyć wygraną, gdy będą już zbyt pewni swojego zwycięstwa włączymy nasze ulepszone osłony i obronimy się przed ich kojejnym beznadziejnym atakiem. Republika nacierała coraz bardziej, statków Imperium było już mniej niż statków Trzeciej Republiki! - Możemy już teraz włączyć osłony? - pyta się komandor Diallam. - Jeszcze... Christian nie zdążył dokończyć gdy pocisk trafił w ich statek. - WŁĄCZAĆ JE! WŁĄCZAĆ! Rozkazał Moff, po czym komandor próbował wysłać wiadomość do innych statków. - Moffie, zakłócili sygnał, nie mogę wysłać wiadomości! - Niech to szlag! Musimy walczyć bez osłon! Nacierać na ich statki jeszcze bardziej! - Tak jest Moffie! Imperium próbowało się bronić, ale przez świetne republikańskie działa (niestety w siłach imperialnych tylko Beskar'gam miał działa graserowe) zostali prawie całkowicie zniszczeni. - Odwrót! Odwrót! Wyślij wiadomość do odwrotu! - Nie możemy! - Więc, zawróć nasz statek a niech reszta zostanie! - Mamy ich zostawić na pastwę losu? - Zamknij się i wykonuj rozkazy! - wrzasnął Christian. Statek Christiana Beskar'gam zawrócił i dostał się na planetę, a reszta statków Imperium została szybko zniszczona! - Udało nam się Generale! - powiedział uradowany pilot. - Nie ciesz się za szybko, tylko tu mieliśmy taką przewagę, teraz dolećmy nad Splum i wypuśćmy myśliwce we wszystkie części planety, niech oczyszczą drogę bombowcom i zablokujcie planetę! 31. 26:1:107 ABY (26 Cnt. 1404CE), Splum Z ocalałych statków Republiki we wszystkie najważniejsze części Splum wysłane zostały myśliwce. Nad Dystryktem Rządowym pojawiły się myśliwce Republiki, i w tym samym momencie myśliwce Imperium wyleciały w powietrze. Dzięki ogromnej przewadze liczebnej myśliwców Republiki udało im się szybko oczyścić drogę dla bombowców. W inne części Splum myśliwce też zostały wysłane ale Imperium szybko się ich pozbyło. - Rozpocząć bombardowanie Dystryktu! - rozkazał Generał Tri'am. Bombowce zaczęły bombardować cały obszar przez co zmarło dziewiętnaście procent mieszkańców, w wyniku bombardowania zginęło 600 inkwizytorów i niezliczone ilości żołnierzy, Republika rozpoczęła lądowanie na Splum. - Przeszukać budynki i dobić ocalałych - rozkazał dowódca - jutro ruszymy na główny plac Splum! Następnego dnia Republikańskie jednostki rozpoczęły okupację Splum, jednak nie wyszło im to. Wojsko naziemne Imperium w postaci szturmowców rozgromiło ich oddziały dopuszczające się zbrodni wojennych na mieszkańcach. Tego samego dnia nadano też przemówienie Imperatora w HoloNecie. - Oto nasza stolica, siedziba najwyższych władz wszechświata, planeta Splum została zaatakowana przez niemających żadnych skrupułów republikańskich morderców! Brutalnie mordują oni cywilów i wyniszczają główny dystrykt planety! Wskutek ich zdradzieckiego bombardowania naszej planety zginęło trzydzieści miliardów ludzi, w tym setki Inkwizytorów i dwadzieścia pięć moffów! Nawołuję do kanclerza Republiki - zakończmy tą niepotrzebną wojnę! Nie macie szans w walce z potęgą technologiczną Drugiego Imperium! Już dziś nad Splum pojawią się floty imperialne i obronią naszych obywateli przed morderczymi atakami zdrajców z Coruscant! Po kilku minutach nad planetę przybyły bezpośrednio z Kuat posiłki w postaci supernowoczesnych gwiezdnych niszczycieli Imperial V, Victory IV, Courageous, a nawet pięć najnowszych Harbingerów. Przybyła także flota wielkiego moffa Bothawui. Republikańskie jednostki nie miały żadnych szans w walce z graserami, a sam Imperator powrócił na swoim niszczycielu Emperor's Glory z wizyty dyplomatycznej na Korelii. Trzecia Republika powoli zaczęła się wycofywać. Jednak niektóre części Dystryktu Rządowego, w tym budynek Rady Moffów były okupowane. 32. 28:1:107 ABY (28 Cnt. 1404CE), Splum Trwała bitwa w Radzie Moffów. Budynku bronił na początku jedynie zwykły pluton szturmowców oraz czwórka szturmowców śmierci, ale z racji ważności budynku szybko dołączyło się więcej żołnierzy, w tym żołnierze 56/62 Regimentu Pierwszej Armii Sektorowej pod dowództwem majora Renmada Tefarina. Niestety dla imperialnych w budynku pojawił się mistrz Jedi. - Majorze, tutaj kapral 20657. Szturmowiec z naszego oddziału został zabity przez Jedi... AAA! W tym momencie Jedi zabił kaprala, jednak wydarzyło się to kilka sekund za późno - żołnierz zdążył powiadomić dowódcę, który połączył się ze sztabem 56 Korpusu. - Tutaj Major Tefarin, dowódca 62 Regimentu. Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Jedi, proszę o pomoc. - Wyślemy tam pomoc. Dowódca 11 Brygady pułkownik inkwizytor Delan niedługo się zjawi. Tak jak powiedział, tak się stało. Po chwili zjawił się tam inkwizytor Delan w towarzystwie czterech żołnierzy i zabił kilkunastu żołnierzy Republiki zagradzających mu drogę do Jedi, z którym rozpoczął pojedynek. Nie miał żadnego problemu w pokonaniu Jedi dzięki technikom Ciemnej Strony. Po dwóch godzinach Inkwizytor został ostrzelany przez dwa plutony żołnierzy po śmierci Jedi i niestety zginął. Znacząco obniżyło to morale żołnierzy 62 Regimentu, którzy z trudem dawali sobie radę w walce z przeważającym liczebnie wrogiem. Kiedy minęły dwie godziny od śmierci pułkownika Delana, Republika niemal zniszczyła siły imperialne, a na placu boju pozostał jeden pluton o numerze 56/62h 2. Jego dowódca podporucznik CBR-50616 tymczasowo ukrył się i pozostawiając dowództwo swojemu zastępcy st. sierżantowi 50904, wezwał pomoc. - Tutaj porucznik CBR-50616 z plutonu 56/62h 2, nasze siły przegrywają w Radzie Moffów! - Wysyłamy posiłki. Przez kilka minut pluton próbował przeżyć do czasu przybycia posiłków, którym był batalion 56/63C. Ponad czterystu żołnierzy, którzy nie byli jeszcze zmęczeni walką, rozpoczęło atak. Imperium zaczynało odzyskiwać przewagę. Dodatkowo wyjścia z Rady pilnowały dwa Annihilatory, które ostrzeliwały republikańskich dezerterów. Bitwę w Radzie Moffów wygrało Imperium. 33. 30:1:107 ABY (30 Cnt. 1404CE), Splum Walki trwały już cztery dni i nie było widać ich końca. Dystrykt Rządowy został dość szybko wyzwolony, jednak inne dystrykty znów zostały zajęte. Siły Republiki przejęły kontrolę w trzech częściach miasta - Dystrykcie Trzecim oraz Siódmym. Siódmy został przejęty już 28:1 wieczorem i od tamtego czasu okupowała go republikańska armia, która ustanowiła tam Okupacyjny Zarząd Planetarny Republiki na Splum, w którym władzę objął wicedyrektor UBR Mincar Trevaden, który wprowadził w Dystryktach Trzecim i Siódmym terror wydając kolejne obwieszczenia o czynnościach zabronionych, które praktycznie zawsze kończyły się informacją o karze śmierci. O godzinie 19:10 dnia 30:1 republikański patrol zatrzymał losową osobę, którą był obywatel Canth. - Stać! Nieokazanie szacunku podoficerowi Republiki, spiskowanie przeciwko władzy i zdrada stanu, obywatelu! 50263, aresztujcie go! - Nic nie zrobiłem! Zdrada stanu? - 50263, aresztować go! W tym momencie Canth wyjął z ukrytego schowka krótki miecz świetlny i zaatakował podoficera, po czym uciekł. Ukrył się w jednym ze zniszczonych domów, w którym znajdowała się jedna z baz ruchu oporu wobec Republiki. 34. 31:1:107 ABY (31 Cnt. 1404CE), Splum Trwał już piąty dzień walk na Splum. Trzeci i Siódmy Dystrykt były dalej pod rządami Okupacyjnego Zarządu Planetarnego Republiki na Splum, który wprowadził terror na tym terenie zamieszkałym przez niemal sto miliardów ludzi. Podczas jednego z patroli w biedniejszych kwadrantach w III Dystrykcie sierżant Armii Republiki BN-5414-32 natrafił na bardzo starego człowieka wyglądającego na co najmniej dziewięćdziesiąt lat handlującego jedzeniem, którego sprzedaż była surowo zakazana przez OZPRnS jako część terroru. - Zezwolenie na handel, obywatelu! W tym momencie starzec pokazał im sfabrykowane zezwolenie. Sierżant będący jedynie żołnierzem niemającym pojęcia o sposobach fałszowania dokumentów uznał zezwolenie za prawdziwe, choć musiał to jeszcze potwierdzić - Nazwisko! W tym momencie handlarz, który wiedział, że nie ma nic do stracenia, ponieważ i tak niedługo umrze, wyjawił im swoje prawdziwe nazwisko. - Jackan Froot. Były Imperator. Słysząc, że pojawił się tu Imperator, tłum zniewolonych przez Republikę imperialnych zaczął skandować "Niech żyje Imperator!". Oddział piechoty Republiki zdążył jedynie postrzelić Jackana, który został ciężko ranny. Oddział ten został pokonany przez tłum, który zabrał im broń i udał się do tymczasowego schronienia. 35. 1:2:107 ABY (32 Cnt. 1404CE), Splum Wieści o obecności byłego Imperatora w III Dystrykcie rozeszły się po całej planecie, docierając nawet do jednego z dowódców operacji odbicia Splum wiceadmirała Delbana, który wezwał do siebie swojego zastępcę kapitana linii Tarvendena. - Kapitanie Tarvenden, jako że wasz okręt ma możliwość lądowania na planecie, udajcie się do kwadrantu czterdziestego w III Dystrykcie. Macie zabrać osobę o nazwisku Jackan Froot i przyprowadzić do mnie. Lądujcie jedynie w sytuacji kryzysowej, w innym wypadku wyślijcie na powierzchnię Sentinela z dwoma plutonami szturmowców i kanonierkę Annihilator. - Tak jest, sir. Gwiezdny niszczyciel typu Imperial IVb Tarvendena (Delban dowodził Conquerorem) po kilkunastu minutach dotarł nad odpowiednie miejsce w kwadrancie 3/40, a z dolnego hangaru wyleciał Sentinel i Annihilator. Jeden pluton rozpoczął poszukiwania, a drugi czekał przy statkach w razie ataku Republiki. Wreszcie jedna z drużyn przyprowadziła Jackana i zabrała go na Annihilatora, ale za nimi przybyły śmigacze z republikańską piechotą, a dokładnie całą jej kompanią. Szturmowcy z Sentinela oraz działka Imperiala IVb rozpoczęły ostrzał, a z niszczyciela wyleciała eskadra TIE/ic mająca wyłączyć śmigacze za pomocą dział jonowych. Wreszcie niedobitki republikańskich żołnierzy poddały się i zostały przetransportowane drugim Sentinelem na Imperiala IVb. 36. 1:2:107 ABY (32 Cnt. 1404CE), orbita Splum, niszczyciel Conqueror Kanonierka Annihilator z Jackanem dotarła na niszczyciel Conqueror wiceadmirała Delbana, gdzie został on przetransportowany zgodnie z rozkazem admirała na mostek. Widząc, że osoba, która miała zostać przyprowadzona przez jego podwładnego kapitana Tarvendena dotarła na miejsce, skontaktował się ze sztabem Imperatora, który zezwolił na połączenie, które to wiceadmirał wykonał. - Mój Imperatorze, zatrzymaliśmy osobę o nazwisku Jackan Froot, która podaje się za byłego Imperatora. - Sprawdźcie jego numer obywatelski. Jeden ze szturmowców znajdujących się na mostku wylegitymował Jackana i podał numer admirałowi, który to przekazał go Imperatorowi. - 7545 2684 0173 4682 3764, Imperatorze. Z komunikatora dało się słyszeć rozkaz Tarkina w stronę jednego z asystentów - "Szeregowy, sprawdzić dane numeru 7545 2684 0173 4682 3764 i przeszłość w Imperium!" Kiedy Tarkin otrzymał odpowiedź, przekazał ją rozmówcy. - Macie rację, Admirale, obywatel ten jest byłym Imperatorem i został skazany na śmierć za zdradę przez czterysta dwanaście sektorowych sądów wojskowych oraz Senat 62 lata temu. Macie natychmiast przetransportować go na Emperor's Glory! - Tak jest, Imperatorze! Jackan w asyście czterech szturmowców został znów przetransportowany na tego samego Annihilatora, który poleciał w stronę wyróżniającego się statku flagowego imperatora Dela II Tarkina. 37. 1:2:107 ABY (32 Cnt. 1404CE), orbita Splum, ISD-V Emperor's Glory Do strzeżonej przez dwóch szturmowców śmierci sali przesłuchań nr 4 położonej w pobliżu prywatnej kajuty Imperatora przybywa w asyście czterech szturmowców Jackan Froot, były Imperator i zdrajca Imperium. Po chwili wraz z prywatną strażą dwóch Strażników Imperialnych i adiutantem ds. przesłuchań st. pułkownikiem ISB Mencanem do sali dociera sam Imperator Del II Tarkin. Rozkazuje on szturmowcom wyjść, a Strażnikom stać przy drzwiach, a sam siada. To samo na rozkaz Tarkina robi pułkownik Mencan oraz Jackan. - Jackan Froot, były imperator w latach 55-64 po powstaniu Imperium, uznany za zdrajcę, powód: "Potajemny trening Sitha", - rozpoczął Imperator - o tobie mowa? - Tak - Jackan odpowiedział krótko - Czy zgadzasz się z tym? - zapytał Imperator - Tak, Imperatorze - Jackan odpowiedział - Z tego co mi wiadomo czyniłeś też inne akty zdrady, na przykład: "zniszczenie wioski Wielkiego Moffa Calixy Marna", "wysadzenie imperialnego lotniska" i "zabójstwo ważnych członków Ruchu Oporu w tym Komandora Karolii Advare", teraz może i bym ci za to podziękował ale, co stało się wcześniej... - To wszystko robiłem pod wpływem ciemnej strony.. - I ty myślisz że ja się na to nabiorę? - przerwał mu Imperator - Pod wpływem ciemnej mocy pieniędzy - dokończył Jackan - Teraz rozumiem, i muszę ci zadać jedno pytanie, co robiłeś w środku imperialnej stolicy? - Sprzedawałem owoce - odpowiedział Jackan - Tylko owoce? - zapytał Imperator - Nie.. - Tak myślałem, a co jeszcze? - zapytał Imperator unosząc brwi - Jeszcze racje żywnościowe... - Wiesz że za jakiekolwiek kłamstwo możesz dostać karę śmierci - powiedział groźnie Imperator. - Wiem, dlatego nie kłamię, chociaż śmierć mnie nie przeraża po tylu latach walki o życie. - To wspaniale, a jakie są twoje dalsze plany na życie? - No... zamierzam pomagać Imperium w walce z Republiką! - krzyknął Jackan. - Ciszej - warknął Tarkin - STRAŻ! Zabrać go! Już wystarczy tej pogawędki! Dwóch Strażników Imperialnych z mieczami świetlnymi w rękach ubranych w czerwone zbroje podeszło do Jackana Froota i zabrali go do celi. 38. 2:2:107 ABY (33 Cnt. 1404CE), orbita Coruscant, niszczyciel Republiki Tera-1 Wielki Admirał Tri'am oczekiwał wieści ze Splum. Właśnie przybył Kapitan Flor. - Sir! - Jakie wieści ze Splum? - zapytał Tir'am - Złe... - Jak to ZŁE?! - ryknął Admirał - Nasze wojska zostały praktycznie wyrzucone z planety, ale mam też dobrą wiadomość... - Jaką? - zapytał poddenerwowany Tri'am - Właśnie przybył do nas posłaniec Elańskiej Federacji Wolności. - Wpuść go! - rozkazał Wielki Admirał. Kapitan wyszedł a w drzwiach pojawiła się zamaskowana Istota. - Więc ty jesteś z tej całej... Federacji? - Tak, sir, ja jestem - Posłaniec Ranta, i mam dla Pana kilka propozycji. - Zamieniam się w słuch - odparł Wielki Admirał Tri'am - Ze względu na naszego wspólnego wroga - Imperium, Elańska Federacja Wolności chciała by zaproponować wam sojusz, oprócz wspólnej walki będziemy wam dostarczać zapasy, broni, amunicji i pożywienia. - Musimy spełnić jakieś wasze żądania? - zapytał Tri'am - Tak, chcielibyśmy abyście pomogli nam w badaniach nad cieczą zwaną "Nomenkla A2". - Co to za substancja? - zapytał zaciekawiony Admirał. - Na razie wiemy tylko że po jakimkolwiek zetknięciu z ogniem następuje ogromna eksplozja - straciliśmy tak nasze główne labolatorium. - opowiedziała posłanka - Rozumiem, na czym nasza pomoc miałaby polegać? - zapytał Wielki Admirał - Wysłalibyście nam sprzęt, ludzi... - Rozumiem, przemyślimy tą sprawę, możecie już iść. Elanka kiwnęłą głową i wyszła. - FLOR! - zawołał Admirał - Tak sir, jestem! - powiedział kapitan. - Wyśli... - chciał powiedziać Tri'am ale nagle usłyszał dzwięk wystrzału z blastera po czym rozległ się alarm - Co jest!? - wrzasnął Admirał - po czym wybiegł z gabinetu i biegł, dopóki nie natrafił na jakiegoś żołnierza. - Co się stało? - głośno spytał Admirał - Posłanka Elan została zamordowana! - odpowiedział żołnierz. - Co? Kto to zrobił? - Nie wiadomo, jakiś idiota, zabił ją po czym oddalił się parę kroków, gdzie został zabity. - Pewnie Imperium... To wszystko komplikuje, będe musiał sam przekazać wieści Elanom, ale najpierw zdam raport kanclerzowi, zbadajcie ciało, przeszukajcie je i jak wrócę wszystko mi powiedźcie! - powiedział Tri'am. - Tak jest! - odpowiedział żołnierz po czym się oddalił. Admirał udał się z powrotem do gabinetu, i połączył się z kanclerzem przez holoprojektor. - Sir! - rozpoczął Tri'am - Tak, admirale Tri'am? - Nasze wojska na Splum niedługo zostaną pokonane, ekscelencjo. - To bardzo źle! Macie coś z tym zrobić, admirale! - powiedział zdenerwowany kanclerz - Ale to nie wszystko, była u nas posłanka Elańskiej Federacji Wolności, proponowała nam sojusz w zamian za pomoc w badaniach . - To całkiem dobra wiadomość, co dalej - spytał kanclerz - Została zamordowana, prawdopodobnie przez agenta Imperium - kontynuował Tri'am - Na twoim statku!? Takie coś jest niedopuszczalne! W tej chwili zostajesz zdegradowany! - krzyknął kanclerz Admirał słysząc te wieści zdenerwował się do takiego stopnia że zniszczył holoprojektor, tym samym przerywając rozmowę z kanclerzem. W tym samym czasie do gabinetu przyszedł żołnierz z którym wcześniej rozmawiał. - Sir, badani... - Zamknij się! - ryknął Tri'am - lecę na Coruscant, dowództwo przejmuje Kapitan Flor, jemu przekaż wieści. Powiedział teraz już wysoki admirał Tri'am, po czym poszedł do hangaru, gdzie wsiadł do swojego promu i poleciał na powierzchnię Coruscant. 39. 2:2:107 ABY (33 Cnt. 1404CE), orbita Splum Imperator Del II Tarkin stał na mostku swojego gwiezdnego niszczyciela, patrząc przez iluminator. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk komunikatora. Był to naczelny dowódca armii, najwyższy generał Tenrath, który zarządzał operacją odbicia Splum. - Mój Imperatorze, tutaj najwyższy generał Tenrath. - Coś się stało, generale? - Nasze siły zaczynają przegrywać. Straciliśmy trzy kwadranty i ponosimy ogromne straty. Potrzebujemy pomocy. - Niedługo przybędą do was posiłki, generale. Po tych słowach Tarkin rozłączył się i rozkazał jednemu z asystentów porucznikowi Tencan'mandorowi sprawdzić, która armia sektorowa stacjonuje najbliżej. - Najbliżej stacjonuje armia sektorowa 204 i armia sektorowa 257, mój Imperatorze. - Ile korpusów jest dostępnych w armii 257, poruczniku? - Dwadzieścia dwa, Imperatorze. Słysząc to, Imperator uruchomił komunikator i skontaktował się z wysokim generałem Selverinem, dowódcą 257 AS. - Generale, macie jak najszybciej wysłać dziesięć korpusów na planetę Splum, do dystryktów 3 i 7. W tych korpusach ma się znaleźć ten o numerze 105. - Tak jest, mój Imperatorze! 40. 3:2:107 ABY (34 Cnt. 1404CE), III Dystrykt Splum Starszy komandor Callim Brixey na czele swojego batalionu wyszedł z transportowca Acclamator po długiej podróży na Splum. Jego oddział miał odbić budynek Zarządu Dystryktu III, w którym Republika utworzyła posterunek Służb Porządkowych Republiki na Splum. Nie mając innego wyboru, pokierował się w stronę budynku, który mieli przejąć. Po dotarciu na miejsce oddział Brixeya rozpoczął atak. Budynku broniło około dwustu żołnierzy, a imperialny batalion po jakimś czasie zaczął przeważać. Niestety dla niego z drugiej strony na śmigaczach Guardian przybyły dwie kompanie piechoty Republiki. Brixey schował się w odpowiednim miejscu i skontaktował się ze sztabem. - Tutaj komandor Brixey, potrzebujemy pomocy przy Zarządzie III Dystryktu! - Przekażę informację marszałkowi Ternachowi. Po kilku minutach walki komunikator w zbroi oficera zaczął piszczeć, informując właściciela o połączeniu. Komandor odebrał. - Marszałek Ternach przyśle pomoc, komandorze. Na szczęście dla imperialnych z batalionu 105/18C słowa asystenta marszałka okazały się prawdą. Przed budynkiem pojawiły się Sentinele z dwoma kompaniami klonów RC z Korpusu 0. Imperium wygrało. 41. 3:2:107 ABY (34 Cnt. 1404CE), niszczyciel typu Quasar Tera-2, Nembair Jeden z okrętów floty Republiki o nazwie Tera-2 właśnie kierował się w stronę Arteconu. Po dłuższym czasie dotarli na planetę Nembair. - Admirale, jesteśmy na miejscu - oznajmił kapitan Flor - Lądujcie - rozkazał admirał. Niszczyciel wylądował na leśnej planecie, Tri'am wyszedł z niego w towarzystwie dwóch żołnierzy. Po chwili podeszły do nich dwie zamaskowane istoty. - Dàtt wezëreì dó? (Kim jesteście?) - odezwał się jeden, po głosie było słychać że jest to mężczyzna - Rozumiesz basic? - zapytał Tri'am - Wàtt id sprëg? (O czym on mówi?) - bąknął jeden - B-A-S-I-C, taki język! - powiedział Tri'am ze złością w głosie - Nóin inden spraìk! (Nie tym tonem!) - krzyknął jeden z Elan. - Nie wrzeszcz na admirała Trzeciej Republiki! - wściekle ryknął Tri'am Po tej wypowiedzi, dwaj Elanie zabili żołnierzy chroniących Tri'ama, a samego admirała powalili na ziemię. Ze statku wyszedł już mały oddział żołnierzy który szybko pokonał elańskich strażników, ale chwilę pózniej z drzwi bazy stojącej paręnaście metrów od niszczysiela otworzyły się, a z nie wypadł dość duży oddział Elan, rozpoczęła się bitwa, działa stojące niedaleko bazy szybko unieszkodliwiły lasery niszczyciela, elański oddział pokonał żołnierzy Republiki i weszli na statek w środku nie natrafili na nikogo. - Mánmóten hëdem, vënsìóhfór den Ferneatig! (Musieli się poukrywać, przeszukać statek!) - rozkazał jeden z nich. Podczas gdy Elanie przeszukiwali, Tri'am niepostrzeżenie wymknął się pilnującym go Elanom, i po cichu uciekł. Tymczsem elanie dalej przeszukują statek. Po dłuszym czasie poszukiwań oddział nic nie znalazł. - Ěksplónàŕ dán! (Wysadzić to!) - rozkazał ten sam co wcześniej Powiedział, po czym oddział wyszedł z niszczyciela. Chwilę po tym było słychać głośny wybuch, a do stóp elańskiego dowódcy potoczył się republikański hełm. 42. 5:2:107 ABY (36 Cnt. 1404CE), orbita Splum Imperator Del II Tarkin zamyślony spoglądał przez iluminator mostka Emperor's Glory, oczekując raportu od generała Selverina dowodzącego operacją odbicia Splum. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk komunikatora, który odebrał. - Mój Imperatorze, tutaj wysoki generał Tenvard Selverin z 257 Armii Sektorowej, udało się odbić cały dystrykt III i część siódmego, w ciągu trzech dni powinniśmy przejąć powyżej 90 procent terenu. Jednak potrzebujemy posiłków, aby przejąć ich główną siedzibę. - Jest szansa, że je otrzymacie, generale. Po tej rozmowie Imperator wezwał wszystkich swoich doradców armii i marynarki, jak i wielkich moffów obecnych za pomocą hologramów na naradę, a dowodzenie okrętem zostawił komodorowi Cermannelowi, który otrzymał rozkaz meldowania wszystkiego, co ważne. - Mamy szansę na zwycięstwo w walce z Republiką. Jednak potrzebujemy posiłków. Nie chcę stracić nadmiernej ilości wojska i okrętów, więc zwołałem was tu, abyście mi doradzili. - rozpoczął spotkanie Imperator. - Mój Imperatorze, mam plan, który mógłby się udać. - odezwał się dowódca floty Imperatora wysoki admirał Tenrad Nimerla. - Mów, admirale. - Więc... Zmobilizujmy dostępne siły w Nadsektorze Głównym oraz granicznych sektorach w nadsektorze Wschodnim, ponieważ flotę nadsektora Bothawui wykorzystaliśmy już wcześniej. Użyjemy bombowców TIE oraz bombowców Gozanti do bombardowania kluczowych dla Republiki budynków takich jak główny budynek ich Okupacyjnego Zarządu. Bombowce ochronimy za pomocą krążowników typu Versio, które mogą wchodzić w atmosferę oraz kanonierek Annihilator. Tymczasem nasze główne siły kosmiczne na orbicie - gwiezdne niszczyciele oraz większość krążowników Versio, jak i Judicatory i Retributory rozpoczną atak. Judicatory zajmą się ostrzałem mniejszych jednostek, a Retributory będą za pomocą swoich lekkich dział strzelać do myśliwców. Niszczyciel Jego Wysokości Imperatora oraz kilka Imperiali-V i Victory-IV ostrzelają statek dowodzący operacją, a będą ich osłaniać niektóre z krążowników Versio. - Zgadzam się z tym, jednak nie przedstawiliście roli armii w bitwie, admirale Nimerla. Niech zrobi to ktoś z armii, ponieważ wy, admirale, nie jesteście odpowiednią osobą do dowodzenia piechotą. - skomentował to Imperator. - Mój Imperatorze, może ja przedstawię plan działania dla armii? - nagle odezwał się generał por. Ailnson. - Spokojnie, generale, zezwalam na przedstawienie planu. - odparł Tarkin. - Tak więc, armii użyjemy do przejęcia mniej ważnych budynków oraz w razie nieudanego bombardowanie głównych budynków wrogiego zarządu okupacyjnego. Ze względu na budowę ulic planety Splum użycie czołgów TX-210 jest niemożliwe, jednak możemy użyć AT-RT i AT-ST Riot Control jako wsparcia dla szturmowców. Sił Sektorowych ze względu na bardzo słabe wyszkolenie użyjemy do odbijania sektorów cywilnych z rąk Republiki. Dodatkowo dwa legiony Sił Sektorowych oraz kompanię ARC w celu dowodzenia operacją wraz z korpusem pancernym powinniśmy wysłać na pierwszy księżyc Splum, a drugi ze względu na brak jakiegokolwiek znaczenia strategicznego powinien być strzeżony przez jeden batalion szturmowców. - przedstawił plan generał. - Ktoś z was ma jakieś uwagi co do zaprezentowanych planów? - powiedział Imperator. Nagle odezwał się gubernator Arteconu nadwielki moff Christian Advare, druga najważniejsza osoba w Imperium. - Nie jest to związane z tematem naszych obrad, jednak może wpłynąć na dalszy los wojny. - Dalszy los wojny? - Tak, jedna z komórek wywiadu operująca w podsektorze D8/8 wykryła tam organizację o nazwie Elaner Freìhëirs Fórbin, co można przetłumaczyć jako Elańska Federacja Wolności. Dodatkowo federacja ta współpracuje z Republiką, co może potwierdzić dowódca tej komórki - major wywiadu Rencad Menvarde. - Moffie, rozkazuję wam natychmiastowo połączyć się z majorem Menvarde. Jeśli to, co mówicie okaże się prawdą, to Republika wspomaga bunty Elan, co może skończyć się źle. Korzystając z holoprojektora na środku sali, połączono się z majorem. - Majorze Menvarde, otrzymałem wiadomość od nadwielkiego moffa Christiana Advare, że wasza komórka odkryła elańską organizację terrorystyczną współpracującą z Republiką. Czy jest to prawda? - Tak, mój Imperatorze, to prawda. - Wiadomo o nich coś jeszcze? - Tak, mój Imperatorze, ich główna kwatera znajduje się na planecie Nembair w podsektorze D8/8. Ich siły składają się z powołanych pod broń cywilów oraz słabo wyszkolonych byłych żołnierzy Sił Sektorowych, a flota z przestarzałych statków sprzed ponad wieku. - Majorze, jeszcze dziś dostaniecie awans. Po tych słowach Tarkin rozłączył się z majorem zdziwiony informacjami od Menvardego. Przecież Elanie nigdy się nie buntowali, a pod władzą Imperium żyło im się dobrze. A teraz przyszła Republika, zapłaciła im i stworzyła kolejny problem. - Nadwielki moffie Advare, użyjcie swojej floty do ataku na planetę Nembair. Tymczasem kontynuujmy plany zakończenia ataku. Oficerowie Armii, czy któryś z was chce coś jeszcze dodać? Niespodziewanie odezwał się doradca ds. projektów Merncad Mainsen-Tarkin. - Mój Imperatorze, w sektorowych fabrykach wojskowych sektora Hilo wyprodukowano zatwierdzone przez moffa Cerannira przenośne ciężkie blastery graserowe zaprojektowane przeze mnie na wzór E-Webów. Mogą one pomóc w walce. - Cięzkie samopowtarzalne blastery graserowe? Ta broń może odwrócić losy bitwy. Generale Mainsen-Tarkin, przekażcie do zarządu fabryk sektora Hilo, że wszystkie te karabiny mają być natychmiast przetransportowane nad Splum i dostarczone tutaj, na Emperor's Glory. - Tak jest, mój Imperatorze! - Tak więc zakończmy te obrady. Dokładny plan ataku zostanie dziś opracowany na podstawie słów admirała Nimerli i generała Ailnsona, a także generała Mainsena. Po tych słowach Imperator rozkazał doradcom się rozejść. 43. 8:2:107 ABY (39 Cnt. 1404CE), orbita Splum Przygotowania do ostatecznego starcia nad stolicą Imperium dobiegło końca. Do systemu przybyły tysiące gwiezdnych niszczycieli i innych okrętów, miliony szturmowców i żołnierzy Sił Sektorowych. Dnia 8:2, kiedy wszystkie przygotowania zostały zakończone, imperator Del II Tarkin znajdujący się na swoim statku flagowym Emperor's Glory rozkazał swojemu doradcy oraz dowódcy floty podczas operacji wysokiemu admirałowi Tenradowi Nimerli złożyć raport. - Admirale Nimerla, przedstawcie raport. - Mój Imperatorze, wszystkie potrzebne siły przybyły nad planetę, a plan 1017 został zrealizowany. Część żołnierzy na okrętach są w stanie gotowości szóstego stopnia, tak samo piloci myśliwców na Secutorach, Secutorach-II, Courageousach i Conquerorach. Na rozkaz Waszej Imperialnej Wysokości mogą w 2 standardowe minuty opuścić statki, na których stacjonują. Okręty Republiki zostały wyparte z systemu i według informacji od kierownika Varlenda prawdopodobnie przygotowują się do uderzenia, które może nastąpić w przeciągu najbliższych dwóch dni, więc radziłbym Imperialnej Wysokości wysłać na powierzchnię planety żołnierzy. - Posiadacie dokładne dane dot. liczby i typu żołnierzy? - Tak, mój Imperatorze, posiadam takowe i jeśli Imperialna Wysokość zechce mogę je przedstawić. - O to właśnie chodziło, admirale. - Więc... w stanie gotowości VI stopnia znajduje się dwieście piętnaście korpusów z sześciu armii sektorowych, co łącznie stanowi dwadzieścia milionów sześćdziesiąt dwa tysiące osiemdziesiąt szturmowców gotowych do walki. W stanie gotowości III stopnia, co oznacza możliwość wylotu z okrętu w ciągu 30 minut znajduje się tysiąc sto sześć korpusów Armii i dziewięć tysięcy trzysta czterdzieści korpusów Sił Sektorowych, czyli sto trzy miliony dwieście trzy tysiące siedemdziesięciu dwóch szturmowców i miliard czterysta jeden milionów żołnierzy Sił Sektorowych. Razem stanowi to miliard pięćset dwadzieścia cztery miliony dwieście sześćdziesiąt pięć tysięcy stu pięćdziesięciu dwóch żołnierzy gotowych do walki. Dodatkowo około siedem miliardów żołnierzy może w ciągu 12 godzin zjawić się w systemie, będąc w gotowości pierwszego stopnia. - Półtora miliarda żołnierzy nie będzie potrzebne, a tak ogromne siły będą niesamowicie trudne do wysłania na powierzchnię, ponieważ nasze okręty będą przepełnione. Admirale, pomyślę o waszym awansie, a teraz możecie odejść. 44. 8:2:107 ABY (39 Cnt. 1404CE), Coruscant Na Coruscant, kanclerz czeka na raport od Tri'ama. - Raport miał być nadany pół godziny temu... muszę pomyśleć o degradacji - mruknął pod nosem Niedługo potem wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu na trafił na Wiceadmirała Alacandra. - P-p-panie mój, ważne in-in-formacje, Admira... - krzyczy podekscytowany Alacandra. - Wolniej, wytłumacz mi wszystko. - No dobrze s-s-sir. Wi-wi-więc Admirał T-tri'am miał n-nadać sygnał jak doleci na planetę, miał to zrobić wczoraj wie-wie-czorem. I gdy w końcu się o-o-odważyłem z-z-z nim po-połączyć to jakiś dziwny g-głos mówi c-coś w nie zrozumiałym j-języku. Mniej więcej tak: ABHAR, SAKHAR, PAKMAR, FAKMAR. No i to wszystko. - Mhm, a raport ze Splum, miałeś go podać. - Na rogi grisura, znaczy. Sir, emm j-j-ja ch-h-hyba nie b-byłem przydzielony do tego z-zadania - Byłeś, czy ktoś oprócz ciebie wie coś na temat bitwy - zapytał kanclerz - W-w-wybacz panie, a-a-ale tylko z-z-załoga Admirała Tri'ama wied... - I CHCESZ MI POWIEDZIEĆ ŻE NIKT NIE MA POJĘCIE CO SIĘ DZIEJE NA SPLUM! - ryknął kanlerz - P-p-anie... - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ - wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej i z całej siły odepchnął Alacandra. Poczym wrócił do swojego gabinetu. I połączył sie z Admirałem Elastem. - Tak sir! - przywitał się admirał - Wyślij jakiegoś zwiadowce na Splum, i to DOBREGO zwiadowcę. - Tak jest sir! - powiedział Admirał po czym się rozłączył. 45. 8:2:107 ABY (39 Cnt. 1404CE), orbita Coruscant Republikański zwiadowca - starszy sierżant Halt, czekał w skradzionym TIE/f3 na rozkaz od kanclerza, gdy w końcu rozległ się dźwięk komunikatora. - Poleć na Splum, podaj się za pilota który zaginął podczas obrony Splum. Nazywasz się Andar Climaa, z 506 skrzydła stacjonującego na niszczycielu Thermion VI, to wszystko, leć. Halt wykonał polecenie i poleciał na Splum. Gdy w końcu doleciał znowu rozległ się dźwięk komunikatora. - Imię, nazwisko model statku, potrzeba z jaką przylatujesz. - Andar Climaa, z 506 skrzydła stacjonującego na niszczycielu Thermion VI. - Według naszych informacji nie żyjesz, i tak się składa że przyjmowałem już lądowanie Andara Climaa, pamiętam jego głos, i to nie jesteś ty... - po czym głos zamilkł a Halt usłyszał ciche "zastrzelić", nim zdążył ogarnąć co się dzieje już nie żył. W sali kontroli lotów rozległ się głośny śmiech. - To, to, to jest ich tajny agent! - krzyczał jeden, jeszcze inny popłakał się ze śmiechu. Tymczasem kanclerz zniecierpliwiony czeka w swoim gabinecie. Czekał przez parę godzin i po po kilkunastu nie odebranych połączeniach stwierdził - nie żyje. Po długich namysłach kanclerz wydał rozkaz wysłania wszystkich jednostek z Coruscant na Splum. 46. 9:2:107 ABY (39 Cnt. 1404CE), orbita Splum Komodor Tercan Velmarin stał na mostku swojego gwiezdnego niszczyciela typu Conqueror, obserwując przestrzeń. Znajdował się na końcu formacji, dzięki czemu mógł zobaczyć nadlatujące republikańskie okręty. Nagle coś wyskoczyło z nadprzestrzeni. Po chwili tym czymś okazał się być krążownik Hoth. - Strzelać bez rozkazu i meldować o nowych okrętach wroga. Po tym rozkazie komodor natychmiast połączył się z admirałem Nimerlą. - Admirale, krążownik Hoth wyskoczył z nadprzestrzeni! Pojawiają się statki Republiki! W tym samym czasie na Emperor's Glory Wysoki admirał Tenrad Nimerla po odebraniu transmisji od komodora Velmarina zameldował o wydarzeniach stojącemu obok na mostku Imperatorowi. - Mój Imperatorze, Republika wkroczyła do systemu. - Przekaż generałowi Tenrathowi, że mają rozpocząć desant całej armii w VI stopniu gotowości i przygotować kolejnie trzysta korpusów, a dodatkowo wysłać 100 korpusów Sił Sektorowych do wyzwalania terenów cywilnych. Dodatkowo rozkaż wiceadmirałowi lotnictwa Rannerlowi wysłać nad budynki zarządu OZPRnS bombowce i myśliwce oraz sześć Harbingerów z dziesięcioma Retributorami, a także bombowce Gozanti. Po wysłaniu myśliwców Secutory i Courageousy mają przyłączyć się do walki, a ten niszczyciel wraz z czterema Imperialami-V zaatakują okręt dowódcy na koordynatach 3876-2741 3873-2984. - Tak jest, Imperatorze! Po skontaktowaniu się ze wszystkimi dowódcami rozpoczął się atak. Na powierzchnię wysłano miliony żołnierzy, a w atmosferze walczyły tysiące TIE i bombowców Gozanti. Tymczasem w kosmosie tysiące niszczycieli i krążowników toczyło bitwę z siłami Trzeciej Republiki, która mogła zaważyć na losach galaktyki. 47. 9:2:107 ABY (39 Cnt. 1404CE), Splum I Kiedy republikańska armia atakowała Splum, pierwszy z księżyców nie był wolny od walki. Na planetę właśnie przybył legion republikańskiej piechoty, którego dowódca skontaktował się z będącym najbliżej republikańskim Quasarem. - Tutaj generał Cenramir, namierzyliśmy bazę imperialną. - Nie rozpoczynajcie jeszcze ataku, zbombardujemy wroga orbitalnie. Armia generała Cenramira czekała więc na powiadomienie o zakończeniu bombardowania od kapitana okrętu. - Tutaj kapitan Mircad, możecie rozpocząć a... W tym momencie sygnał się urwał, a oficer spojrzał w górę i zauważył dwa niszczyciele Victory przy wybuchającym statku Republiki. Z atakujących imperialnych niszczycieli zaczęły wylatywać Sentinele i DCAT z żołnierzami. Nagle generał odezwał się do swoich podwładnych. - Rozpocznijmy atak na bazę Imperium! Niech cała galaktyka zobaczy, że Republika się nie poddaje! Po tych słowach żołnierze w niebieskich pancerzach ruszyli w stronę bazy. Zastali tam dwa legiony Sił Sektorowych mające nad Republiką kilkukrotną przewagę liczebną. Pomimo tego republikańska piechota dawała sobie radę ze względu na przestarzałe uzbrojenie i krótkie szkolenie sektorowców. Kiedy wydawało się, że Republika wygra, do walki wkroczyła kompania imperialnych klonów - ARC. Jako pierwszy zauważył je sierżant EC-5052-916, który natychmiast zgłosił to swojemu dowódcy. - Sir, atakuje nas kompania klonów! - Sierżancie 916, to niemożliwe! W tym momencie przed nimi przebiegł klon ARC, wystrzeliwując w ich stronę serię z A330CFE. Republice udało się wygrać bitwę, ale stracili ponad 90 procent swoich ludzi i nie byli w stanie bronić się przed szturmowcami, którzy tuż po pokonaniu ostatniego imperialnego przybyli do bazy. 48. 9:2:107 ABY (39 Cnt. 1404CE), Splum Działania w kosmosie oraz na powierzchni trwały już dziewięć godzin. Drugie Imperium poniosło duże straty, jednak Republika była w jeszcze gorszej sytuacji. Siły imperialne na powierzchni straciły więcej żołnierzy niż w jakiejkolwiek innej bitwie w historii - straciły cztery miliony pięćset sześćdziesiąt cztery tysiące szturmowców i sześć milionów dwanaście tysięcy pięćset żołnierzy Sił Sektorowych. Flota i lotnictwo imperialne także poniosły straty wynoszące niemal 60%, jednak dalej utrzymywali przewagę.w edycji Kategoria:Drugie Imperium